A Soul Eater Fairytale
by Bridge7112
Summary: When Prince Soul is completely consumed by madness will Princess Maka be able to pull him out of it?
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom lived a prince. This prince, unlike all other fairytale princes wasn't happy, and not only because he didn't have a princess. Prince Soul who was second in line for the throne, behind his older brother Wes. Wes was better than Soul at everything, the pride and joy of their parents, Soul to them was an annoying shadow. He was rarely in the presence of his parents, he was mostly taken care of by the servants. His only love in the world was his piano, in which he could show who he truly was, playing beautiful melodies. When he came to the age to be married many princesses went to meet him, even though they were frightened at first glance by his red eyes and sharp teeth they pretended not to notice, after all Soul's family was very powerful and wealthy. Soul didn't like any of them, they were all so fake. Then he would play the piano, but instead of the gorgeous melodies he could play he played a dark piece, showing who he truly was, most of the princesses ran out screaming at the end of it. This led Soul to become depressed, did nobody see him for what he truly was? It was then that a demon took over his mind, telling him to give into madness and the pain would go away, promising to make him truly happy. Soul tried to fight, but began to give in little by little, until finally he was consumed by the madness. His parents and Soul are deathly afraid of him, and finally have placed a reward to whoever can pull him out of it.


	2. Who is Prince Soul?

Princess Maka sighed, listening to another egotistical prince talk about himself, how big his kingdom was and all the riches she would have. She sat down on the fluffy pink couch, of course they were in her room which to her absolute disgust was a bright pink, her father the King of the Ladies as he called himself loved treating Maka like a girly girl. She pulled out a book from her giant bookshelf and began reading.

"And I." the boy froze, noticing Maka was reading. "Excuse me.""Yes?" asked Maka looking up from her book.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention, I mean if we're going to be married." he started and she sighed.

"Look I don't care what father told you, I am a leaving breathing human being, I make my own decisions, and personally you're a boring, egotistical, spoiled brat."The prince was startled into silence.

"Now if you don't mind leaving." she said pointing to the door.

The prince was frozen, then immediately tried to make up for it. "But don't you see how..""Maka Chop!" she yelled slamming her book's spine into the prince's head, he looked at her with stunned eyes. "I believe I asked you to leave." she said.

"Fine, who would want to marry someone as flat chested as you!" he screamed, then stomped out, leaving Maka to her book. Comments like that had hurt at first, but she'd gotten used to it.

"Princess Maka again?" came a soft voice, and she turned with a smile to see her maid Tsubaki shaking her head. "That one looked promising.""He was boring Tsubaki." said Maka with a roll of her eyes. "They all are."Tsubaki looked sympathetically at the princess, "I know."

"YAAHOOO!" came a loud cry, and suddenly a boy burst through the window.

"Black Star what the hell?" Maka yelped, "We have doors you know!""I know but this is more fun." he said with a devilish grin. Black Star was a commoner who was rumored to have a crush on Tsubaki. Maka had liked him ever since she'd gone to town and he'd been the only one not to suck up to her. Since then he was always allowed in the palace, Maka had made sure of that.

"Hello Black Star." said Tsubaki.

"Hi Tsubaki." he chirped back.

"So what brings you through the window?" asked Maka.

"Oh yeah! Did you guys hear about Prince Soul?""Prince who?" asked Tsubaki."Prince Soul, apparently he's some insane prince! And get this, his parents are offering a huge reward to anyone who can pull him out of his madness!"

Maka thought for a second, "What's he like?"

"Well from what I've heard they say he was supposed to marry a princess, yet he hasn't found one he likes! And he plays the piano, he can really play well, but for some reason he always plays this horror song for the princesses, it's supposed to be really freaky."Maka got a smile on her face, he sounded different.

"And then one day he just got violent, and it got worse and worse." said Black Star, "Now he's just a monster."

"Well who would ever want a prince like that?" asked Tsubaki.

"I would." said Maka to a startled Black Stat and Tsubaki."Tsubaki will you start packing my bags for me? For about a one month trip.""But Princess, you can't honestly be thinking of going to see him!""Why not? He sounds actually like someone I might like, now if you will excuse me, I must go tell Papa."And with a bound she ran out of the room, leaving an open mouthed Black Star and Tsubaki.


	3. And So It Begins

"And so I can be your king?" Spirit asked. They were in the throne room, he had dismissed the rest of his court and now had a woman with him, as king he had his choice of the ladies. His queen, Maka's mother had divorced him years ago, then disappeared, he knew Maka still hated him for it. Suddenly the door burst open.

"WHO DARES DISTURB oh hi Maka." said Spirit, immediately blushing red for screaming at his own daughter.

"Oh so this is the princess." said the woman, what was her name? He thought it was Sandra.

Maka didn't hide the disgust on her face and her Spirit grimaced. "Why must you look at me like that? So how was your newest prince? Perfect like I told you?""No Papa, I just didn't like him." she responded quietly. Spirit though in a way that was how he and Maka were different, Spirit could get along with most of the ladies, and yet Maka couldn't find on prince, but it was also something he admired, Maka never hid what she was thinking.

"Have you heard of a Prince Soul?" Maka asked, he father's face brightened.

"Ah you mean the Evans family! Very rich and powerful, good company, very good company, but why do you want to know about him? From what I've heard he's completely insane, as in the best psychologists in the world couldn't snap him out of it."

"I don't want to know about that." said Maka, "I want to know what he's like, like personality wise."Spirit thought for a second, "Well he's a brat if that's what you mean. Doesn't live up to his parents expectations, scared off all the princesses he was supposed to marry! Even speaks his mind in royal court where you have the common sense to hold your tongue!"Maka had a dreamy smile on her face."And another thing." He froze looking at his daughter's face. "Maka what are you thinking?""Father I want to see him." she said, keeping her eyes locked on his."Why on earth? I mean he's not fit for royalty! How could you possibly.""Mother fell in love with you didn't she?" Maka asked, that was a low blow and she knew it. His face went blank.

"You do have a point." he said, remembering how he and his gorgeous queen had met, before Maka had even been thought of. How she'd put up with him flirting with other girls for years for their daughter's sake.

"Alright, I'll let you go."

Maka bowed, "Thank you father.""On one condition!" he said cutting her off.

"And that's?" Maka asked.

"You take your guard with you."

Maka groaned, two of the members were ok, but the third.

"Please no.""It's my condition, take it or leave it." said Spirit.

"Take it." said Maka with a groan as she walked back upstairs, where Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for her.

"Well?" asked Black Star. "We going?""Yup." said Maka, Black Star let out a loud cheer."Then why don't you look happy princess?" asked Tsubaki.

"I have to bring my guard." moaned Maka.

"Well that's not too bad." said Tsubaki.

"Yes, that means I get to annoy the hell out of him!" cheered Black Star.

Soon the three walked outside, Black Star carrying her bags so Tsubaki wouldn't have to. "Ah Princess Maka you look stunning!" cried Liz, the armor she wore was a light grey, same as her sisters.

"Yeah are ya ready?" Patty asked excitedly.

A knight in black armor stood with the carriage door open. He let out a light groan at the sight of Black Star. "Princess, watch your step." he said kindly.

"Thank you Kid." she said with a smile as the knight removed his helmet and bowed to her.

"Zebra!" Black Star yelled out. Kid's eyes filled with tears."I know! I'm an abomination!"

Maka sighed, it had begun.


	4. What is Love?

_Just a warning, Black Star does a bit of swearing in this chapter. And just so you know the ending is sort of a modified version of Ouran Host Club, to me it was just an awesome moment and it really fit in here._

_After Kid's little meltdown they were finally on their way. Kid of course drove the horses, two perfect black ones that trotted side by side, in his world it was perfect symmetry. Liz and Patty sat with him on the driver's seat of the carriage, it was a tight squeeze, but none of them minded very much. Inside the carriage Black Star had fallen asleep with his head on the window and was now drooling._

_"He does know he'll catch a cold like that right?" Maka asked. Tsubaki giggled, "And then he'll yell at us and say God's don't get sick."_

_"Do you like him?" Maka asked out of the blue, Tsubaki's eyes widened at the question, and she checked to make sure he was still asleep. _

_"Yes, I really do." she said blushing a bright shade of red."But what do you see in him?" Maka asked._

_"ell even though he's not a knight, I can sense he's a hero, and he's got a big heart, plus he always knows how to make me laugh, he's just perfect for me.""You're lucky Tsubaki, I wish love were that easy for me." said Maka with a sigh._

_"Don't worry princess." said Tsubaki, "When you find true love, you'll know it."_

_The carriage jerked to a stop, sending Black Star to the floor. "What are we there already?" he asked wiping the drool off his face._

_"No we couldn't be." said Maka, they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere."Who are you? Do you realize this is the Princess of." "Does it look like we care" came a gruff voice, and suddenly there was a loud scuffling noise. _

_"What's going on?" asked Maka, frightened, she found herself edging close to Black Star, if anything went wrong she knew he'd fight._

_"Don't worry princess, your guards will fight them off." said Tsubaki confidently, however that faded as the door was thrown open. Six large men all wielding swords were standing outside, their leader had opened the door. Three of them were holding Liz, Kid, and Patty, all of whom had their helmets off and were struggling._

_"Get out." snarled the leader. _

_Tsubaki held Maka close to her and stepped out, followed by Black Star._

_"Royalty huh?" asked the leader, grabbing Maka's hair and yanking her over toward him. _

_"Princess!" screamed Tsubaki. Maka shuddered and closed her eyes. _

_"Bastard!" came Black Star's voice, and suddenly the leader found himself punched square in the face by Black Star. The other robbers stood shocked, giving Kid, Liz, and Patty a perfect moment to break free. Tsubaki ran to Maka's side as the other four created a wall around them. Liz, Patty, and Kid all wielded swords, Black Star only had his hands. _

_The robber glared, and the they began to fight. Even though Patty was annoying, she was pretty fast and quiet annoying, not cutting with her sword, but slamming it into the shins and heads of the robbers. Liz meant business and got in some good hits, but the best swordsman of them was Kid, dealing huge hits and actually killing one of the robbers. They heard a loud snap and turned to see Black Star kicking a man hard in the back. _

_"Not bad." said Kid with a smile."You're pretty good yourself Zebra." Black Star said, making Kid cringe. _

_"Black Star you're bleeding!" cried Tsubaki. _

_Black Star massaged his shoulder, a small trickle of blood was coming from it. "It's nothing." he said with a grin._

_Kid smirked, "Then shall we be on our way?"Soon everyone was in the carriage Kid was actually letting Patty drive, the horses were going at a much quicker pace than usual. _

_"Hey slow it down a little!" Black Star yelled. "Patty pull on the reins stop letting the slack!" yelled Kid._

_"But they wanna run Kid!" whined Patty. "Patty just give them to me!" said Kid angrily."Nu uh." said Patty._

_"No Patty don't!" Kid yelled desperately, they guessed her being Patty she'd pulled the reins away from Kid, turning the horses. Suddenly the carriage toppled onto it's side. There was a loud whinnying of the horses, and a frightened scream of, "KID!" followed._


	5. I'm All Alone

"Princess are you alright!" Tsubaki asked, she'd shielded Maka from the fall. "I'm fine are you ok?" "Yes," said Tsubaki. "Black Star?""I'm fine, although Patty is going to pay for this," He jumped up and pushed the door open much like a school bus fire escape. "Careful of the glass." he warned as he jumped up, then leaned over and pulled Maka out, then pulled out Tsubaki. They had hit a rock and right next to the carriage was a small forest.

"Haha we all went boom!" yelled Patty, she was sitting next to the carriage laughing.

"Do you realize we all could've died!" Black Star screamed at her, making her quiet.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes filling with tears. Maka looked around,

"Where are Kid and Liz?""Dunno!" Patty exclaimed happily, then realization hit her. "Sis? Sis where are you!" No answer.

"Maybe they got thrown in there." said Tsubaki in horror looking at the woods.

"I'll go check." offered Maka.

"I'll go with you!" Patty said, pulling out her lance. "After all that's what we knights are for!"

"Tsubaki I'll trust you to find something that we can use for bandages, just in case." Maka instructed, she nodded."Black Star can you get the carriage back upright?""Can I? Can I! CAN I! Of course I can! You think I can't? I am the great Black Star after all! I can do anything!" Maka had the sense to leave while he was in mid rant, Patty following and giggling every step of the way.

"Liz? Kid?" Maka called out."Sis! Kid? SIS! KID!" Patty screamed out from behind her, almost making Maka want to clasp her hands over her ears.

"Princess?" Maka sighed with relief, Liz's voice.

"Where are you?" she called out. "Over here!" But there was something urgent about Liz's voice that made Maka uneasy. "Keep talking, we'll follow your voice.""Okay," Liz said, but at that moment Maka and Patty found themselves in a clearing, Liz was sitting nervously next to Kid, and Maka gasped, Kid's eyes were open, but a stream of blood was dripping down the side of his head, parts of his white stripes were dyed red.

"Don't worry Princess, it's just a bump." said Kid with a smile,

"A bump? You're bleeding!" said Maka, walking closer and taking a look.

"I think he hit his head on a rock when we fell." said Liz, "He was protecting me, and his helmet slipped off."

"Here, let's get him back to the others." said Maka as she carefully slipped one arm under Kid's, Liz did the same on his other side and together they helped him walk back to the carriage, which was now standing normally.

"See I told you I could... woah Zebra what happened?" Black Star asked.

Kid glared, "Do not call me zebra."

"Well if he's talking and awake then he'll be fine." said Tsubaki calmly as she began wrapping his head with some bandages she always carried for Black Star.

"I'm sorry Kid." said Patty, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"It's alright." Kid said, "But will you listen to me next time I tell you how to drive the horses?"

"Yes." said Patty, nodding her head.

"She's not going to be driving again is she?" Black Star asked, concerned for the safetry of Tsubaki and Maka."Not this time, we're the guard, we're supposed to be protecting her from danger, not putting her into it." said Kid standing up, wobbling a little. "Liz, can I count on you to drive?""Yeah, no problem." said Liz as she and Patty got into the driver's seat. Kid looked embarrassed at Maka,

"I apologize for delaying the trip.""It's alright." said Maka with a smile as Tsubaki and Black Star climbed into the carriage, Kid looked at her.

"We should be there by tomorrow."

"Good," said Maka with a yawn, as she climbed into the carriage and in a few moments was fast asleep by the window. Black Star and Tsubaki were sleeping with their hands intertwined. Liz smiled, both Kid and Patty had fallen asleep on her shoulders. She cracked the reins and the horses traveled a little quicker, the sooner they got there, the sooner their princess would finally find what truly made her happy.

(Meanwhile)

Soul was sitting on his bed, his dark crimson eyes glaring at the wall. Suddenly the demon appeared in front of him, they'd told him it was just a hallucination, a dream, yet here he was.

"You lied." Soul whispered, he felt more alone than he ever had.

"I never lied Soul." the demon said calmly, the demon was a dragon looking thing without wings (Sort of like Mushu from Mulan, although the size of a young child) it was an emerald green in color, with dark red hints on it's scales and bright orange eyes.

"You said you would make it go away." Soul didn't even recognize his own voice, it wasn't the cool growl, it was more of an afraid pathetic sound, as if he was afraid of the demon, but he shouldn't be, as everyone said it was just in is imagination. "It hurts so badly, I'm alone.""I don't count?" the demon asked."You're not here, you're not real!" Soul screamed, grabbing a picture frame near his bed and throwing it at the demon, only to see it gone. The frame slammed into the wall, falling apart, the glass shattering into pieces. He hugged his knees close to himself, rocking pathetically. "Oh Soul." the demon whispered in a concerned mother like voice in his ear. "I am real, you now you need me, I'm the only one here for you."

Soul looked at his shoulder, but the demon was gone once again. He began to cry to himself, his mind trying to process everything, he wasn't insane, he wasn't sick, he just needed somebody, somebody who could make the pain go away, for good.


	6. They Don't Care?

Maka woke as the carriage hit a bump. She looked around to see Tsubaki and Black Star still sleeping, and smirked to see Black Star sucking on his thumb, curled into a little ball, something Tsubaki would have absolutely loved to see. She smiled, then remembered Kid's words from last night, we should be there by tomorrow. She feels nervous, yet excited at the same time, she calms down and scolds herself. She can't allow herself to be led by rumors, although if they were true it would be nice. She falls asleep once more in the soft cushion of her seat.

"Yo princess get up!" Maka opened her eyes and glared at Black Star who had just screamed in her ear, she sat up rubbing it. "Sorry." he said with a smirk. Tsubaki yawned and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly the carriage came to a sharp halt.

"What's the big idea?" Black Star yelled, getting ready to fight. "Nothing we're here." said Liz's annoyed voice.

"Oh remind me never to sleep sitting up." Kid complained. "My back is killing me.""Aww Kid looks so cute when he's sleeping doesn't he Sis?" Patty asked."I do not!" Kid argued. Maka sighed and looked out the window, it definitely was a prosperous kingdom, dozens of shops lined the streets, children were playing, and the castle itself was gorgeous, made of a white brick that must have been washed weekly to make it shine like that.

"Halt!" A knight yelled, running up by the carriage. "What business do you have here?""We have Princess Maka, only heir to the Albarn Kingdom hear to see Prince Soul." Kid responded, which got a snort of laughter from the night.

"Go on through, and good luck to you."As the carriage pulled through Tsubaki looked at Maka, "What do you think he meant by good luck?" Maka shrugged, unsure herself. They pulled into the castle gates, and then Maka felt the gloomy atmosphere.

"Weird." Black Star muttered, and Maka could only nod. Three people stood out on the porch, waiting. When the carriage stopped and Maka stepped out they ran to her.

"You've come to see my son? Right?" she asked, Maka was surprised, this was the queen?"Uhm, yes." she said uneasily.

"Oh thank you! I really hope you'll be able to take him out of here, he's wailings been keeping me up at night." the Queen explained, Maka put two and two together, they only wanted their son helped so he would leave them alone.

"And you are aware of the reward yes?" The King asked, "If you can get rid of him considered it doubled, no make that tripled!" Both smiled at one another, Maka felt disgusted, when suddenly the third person took her hands and she looked into his crimson eyes.

"I really hope you can help my brother." he said softly, and Maka realized this was Wes. He broke away and turned, "Shall I show you the way?"

Maka turned, Black Star and Tsubaki were ready, Kid, Patty, and Liz were taking care of the horses.

"Don't you have any servants?" she asked confused.

"No," Wes said, running his fingers through his white hair. "After about of week of Soul's madness they all left, another reason the reward's gone up so much." he said with anger in his eyes. "If my parents actually cared about him, this might never have happened." he sighed, then turned to her, "I shouldn't ramble so much, well here it is." She looked at the door, locked tight, Wes began to undo them.

"Now only you can go inside, he well attacked some guards that came with the last princess." said Wes with a shudder.

"That's fine."

"But Princess.""Tsubaki I'll be fine." said Maka with a smile. Wes opened the door, and Maka walked inside, jumping when the door closed behind her. The room wasn't well lit, the only source of light being the sun through an old window.

"Wes?" came a voice, and she turned, startled, to see someone curled in a ball, spiky snow white hair. "I told you to stay out." he growled, "Why don't you ever listen!" he nearly screamed, looking up, the anger in his crimson eyes suddenly fading when he saw it was only a girl. "You...you're not Wes." "No I'm not." she said, "May I sit?"He nodded and she sat next to him, then noticed his hand was bloody, "You're bleeding!""I broke a frame." he said, and she saw glass on the floor. "Does it hurt?""Not really." he said with a small smile.

"Soul." came a hiss, and Maka spun as the demon appeared in the room, immediately the color of it changed, to a shadow black and smoldering red eyes. "Get out!" it screeched, and Maka trembled, ready to run, when Soul took her hand in his bloody one.

"Please don't leave me with it." he begged, "I can't do this alone."


	7. You're not alone, I'm here for you

Maka looked at the demon, its orange eyes glaring at her. "Who are you?" she stammered.

The demon glared, "None of your concern!" and at that second darted forward biting Maka on the arm. Soul smacked the demon in the head causing it to back away in surprise, snicker, then disappear in a poof. Soul felt tears leaking out of his eyes, great, there goes another chance at happiness. He sat on his bed, the springs groaning as he covered his head with his arms. He expected to hear her scream, for Wes to barge in and scream at him for hurting her, but suddenly he felt the bed dip as someone else came on, and a soft hand take his bloody one. He looked up to see her eyes filled with, was that concern? The cloths of her dress was ripped where the demon had bitten her, there were bite marks, but it hadn't broken the skin.

"Is that thing always here?" she asked, her face one of horror.

"It comes and goes as it pleases." Soul said quietly, was it possible she actually care about him? It wasn't for the reward for once? He leaned onto her shoulder, and to his surprise she didn't push him away, instead she cradled him with her free arm, her hand still tightly squeezed in his.

"Why?" she asked, Soul cringed at the question.

"Because, I agreed." Soul whispered, "I was so alone, and it promised that I would be happy, that I wouldn't be alone." Tears began falling onto her dress, he felt bad, he didn't even know her name and he was already unloading all of his problems on her. She let him cry, holding him close. Soul had never felt this connection with anybody before, not even his own parents.

"Hey, I heard a rumor you played the piano." Soul looked up.

"I do, but.""Can I hear it?""I don't really play anymore." he said quietly, he knew he was going to be a bit rusty.

"Please." she asked softly, her green eyes looked into his red.

"Alright, but it's not cool to play for a girl whose name you don't even know." his own voice surprised him, more confidence then it had before.

"Maka." she said, as he pulled himself away from her, walking over to his piano. He flexed the fingers on his bad hand, feeling a small sting, but ignoring it, most of the cuts had scabbed by now. He sat down, closing his eyes and playing the song that was his soul. His fingers made the keys scream in unison as he put everything he felt into it, all of his emotions, it made one creepy, yet cool song. His fingers slowed as he played the final lines, knowing when he looked up she'd be gone, yet when he turned there she was, her eyes closed in a dreamy expression.

"That was, well I don't know what it was, but it's much better than anything I've heard the stupid royal orchestra play." Soul was surprised, she was smiling?"It didn't scare you?""Well it did, but there was something in it, something that to me sounded like pain." Soul stiffened. "And if I could help you get rid of it, then maybe it wouldn't be such a scary song." She walked over to the piano taking a seat next to him. She looked at him and he looked at her, small smiles on both of their faces, and as if they were thinking the same thing they leaned in, both sealing their new found love with a passionate kiss. They pulled away smiling, but suddenly Soul's face turned to fear, Maka turned to see the demon, it's shadowy black form glaring at her.

"YOU!" it shrieked slamming its claw into her side, causing her to fly off the bench. Soul immediately got up, only to feel the demon's claws around his neck, struggling to breathe as the demon lifted him. "You betrayed me." it hissed, Soul felt himself losing consciousness, he looked at Maka, they could have been so happy. His vision blurred, "Maka." he whispered, then everything went black.


	8. Don't Leave Me

"Soul!" Maka screamed as she saw his eyes close, the door slammed open, Black Star looking ready to fight.

"What the hell?" he muttered looking at the demon. The demon hissed, its grip never loosening.

"Black Star it's killing him, make it stop!" Maka begged, Black Star glared.

"You dare do this to the princess that is friends with the great Black Star, I'll show you a thing or two!""Bring it!" yelled the demon, dropping Soul onto the ground and lunging at Black Star. "Tsubaki go get Kid!" Black Star yelled, Tsubaki ran off. Wes stared with huge eyes."It, it's real? He wasn't lying?""Soul, Soul." Maka cried over and over again once she reached him, his crimson eyes were closed, but she thought she could feel a pulse, unless that was her own beating heart. "Please wake up, please, I.. I want to be with you." she said, pressing her head into his chest. Maka felt torn apart, depressed, and her heart ached with a pain she didn't think was possible, but for those few minutes her own heart had fluttered with Soul, the warmth when they'd touched hands, and the spark from their kiss. had she finally found it? Was that what she'd come here looking for?

"Soul, I love you." she said, kissing him once more. The demon froze, it's orange eyes blazing.

"You love him?" it asked, a laugh in its voice. "How could you possibly love that, it's a horrible mess of emotions, it."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed, hurling a book she had no idea where she'd gotten it at the demon. Its low hiss of pain told her she'd hit her target.

"You.. you can not say that about him!" Maka said, her eyes blazing. "Sure he has his quirks, but I mean we all do, nobody's perfect. But to me." she smiled, "To me he's everything I could've wanted, he's the person I love."

"You mean that?" Her heart skipped a beat and she turned to see Soul sitting up, the confusion clear in his crimson eyes. "You really love me?""I do Soul, I really do." she said holding him close to her. Soul closed his eyes,"Enough!" the demon screamed, sending Black Star into a nearby wall.

"Black Star!" Maka cried. The demon glared.

"I have not come this far to be taken down by the likes of you! Soul is mine!" A low growl caught in its throat. Maka realized something, it was jealous. Was this demon a girl?

"But you're holding him against his will, how could he be yours?" Maka asked, the demon froze. "If he really loved you he would pick you.""Shut... Shut up!" the demon roared, her colors changing rapidly, it was hurting Maka's eyes. Maka whimpered and Soul held her close, "I love you too Maka."

The demon stopped, just stopped. "How, but I promised." she said, her blurbs of words barely making sense to the two.

"What the hell?" The three turned to see Liz, Kid, and Patty in the doorway. The demon only stared.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed, running to his side.

"It's real?" Soul's mother asked, when had those two gotten there?"Soul, you have me now, you'll always have me." Maka promised, "And I'll make you happy, I promise you you'll never be alone.""Someone told that to me once." said Soul.

Maka looked at him, and he smiled, "But I believe you."

The demon looked broken, the fire that snapped in its eyes however still blazed. "I may go now." she growled, "But you're coming with me!" her claws reached out, digging into Maka's stomach. Maka screamed with pain.

"Princess!" screamed Tsubaki. "Damnit." Black Star muttered, trying to get up.

"That's enough!" Kid yelled, pulling out his lance and slamming it into the demon. Her eyes went wide, and suddenly a dark electricity shot down it shocking Kid and sending him backwards.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty screamed, grabbing him before he could slam into the wall. The demon kept its grip on Maka, suddenly letting go and letting the princess drop to the floor.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, tears running down his face, his confident voice returned. He reached her body, blood poured out of the claw marks.

"Maka." he whispered, holding her close, "I'll save you, like you saved me." suddenly they both began to glow, and Soul closed his eyes, trying to find her.


	9. The Final Battle

Soul found himself in darkness, utter pitch black darkness that frightened him. He'd been here before, in his own mind, even in his own soul. He shuddered, until he remembered the reason he was here.

"Maka!" he yelled out, looking around. He placed his arms out in front of him, trying to find something to guide him to her, anything.

"Soul?" came a weak and raspy voice, Soul's heart broke.

"Maka?" she sounded so hurt, so fragile. "Maka where are you?" and suddenly there was light, a bright white one that hurt Soul's eyes, he placed one hand over them to try and block it, but then it went normal, and he found himself in something that looked like a library, dozens of books were lined on shelves, there were plenty of desks, and also some couches and chairs by a fireplace.

"Maka?"

"Soul, over here." she croaked, and he followed her voice, only to find her on one of the couches with her stomach bleeding, her green eyes happy. "I knew you'd come."

"Oh man Maka." he said, looking at the deep gashes, easing her off the couch to which she whined in protest, but quieted when he placed her body in his lap, his hands gently caressing her cheeks.

"Cute aren't you two?" came a purr. He glared up, recognizing the voice, and Maka shuddered. The demon was resting comfortably on top of one of the bookshelves, its tail comfortably flicking back and forth.

"How the hell are you still alive!" Soul yelled angrily.

"Simple, when the idiot tried to kill me he merely made me into a demon hungry for another host, and since she was the closest and most vulnerable."

"Don't call Kid an idiot." Maka said angrily, pushing herself up so she was in somewhat of a sitting position next to Soul. "He's stronger than you'll ever be."

"Of course, just like the blue haired one." laughed the demon.

"Shut up." Maka said angrily, but it was weakening and she was now leaning on Soul, he was wondering why the hell somebody hadn't taken care of her wounds already.

"And now you'll be my newest toy!" she said happily, "Oh we'll have so much fun together."

"No." Soul said, standing up, Maka sat on her knees looking up. "You may have screwed with my life, but I will not let you mess with Maka's!"

"Oh really?" said the demon, pretending to be afraid, "And what's the insane weak human going to do about it?"

"I'm not weak." said Soul, looking at the ground. "Not when I have Maka, you have no right to call me weak!"

Suddenly he felt pain in his right arm, he clenched his teeth together and fought it, he knew he had to. Suddenly the demon gasped and he heard a light gasp from Maka. He looked at his right arm, which had been replaced with something that looked like the blade part of a scythe. He was shocked, but then smiled evilly at the demon.

"Whose the weak human now?"

The demon flicked her tail as a whip towards him, only to have him cut it in half. The screech of pure agony that followed told him he had gotten a direct hit as the demon examined her blood dripping tail. Suddenly smoke poured out of the demon's nose and she shot a jet of fire from her mouth, Soul ducked only to have the tip of his hair singed, however another book case close behind them was scorched and began to burn. The demon ran at Soul, and there was a loud clatter as scythe hit claw. Soul managed to actually cut most of the demon's tail off, a funky colored blood dripping from the fresh and open wound, however by this time a thick black smoke had filled the air. Soul was trying hard to see, and even to breathe, he felt so tired and sick to his stomach. The demon glared at him, moving in for one last strike, Soul turned to block, only to feel his arm slice something. He turned to see the demon's head fall to the floor, he'd done it. The had exploded into flame, same as the body. Soul collapsed to the ground, the room spinning in front of him, his eyes barely focusing on anything but the girl he loved. His arm changed back to normal.

"Maka." he whispered, struggling to get to her, not stopping until he was at her side, one arm protectively over her.

"Soul." she whispered, then listened as he coughed, the hard coughs causing them both to shake, Maka moving closer to Soul's warmth.

"It's over." he said with smile, his crimson eyes closing.

"Yeah." she whispered, turning around and kissing him as the room slowly faded.


	10. Enough

Soul gently opened his eyes, his head was on top of Maka's chest, and her green eyes gently opened."Soul." she said with a small smile, and Soul grinned back.

"Princess!" came a happy cry, and Soul realized her friends were there, in all honesty he'd forgotten all about them.

"What happened?" she asked confused, rubbing her head.

"Well you and Soul, you were both dead." Tsubaki tried to explain, but only got confused looks from the two.

"Whatever the heck you two did it made your hearts stop." said Black Star. "We were positive you both died."

"Don't do that to me again princess." said Tsubaki with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki." Maka apologized, sitting up with some help from Soul, to her surprise the gashes had become scratches, small and not bleeding heavily, had it something to do what that weird library they were in?

"Tsubaki I've informed the king of his daughter's passing, and Soul's parents would like to know if." Kid had walked into the room talking, but stopped short at the sight of the two. "They're alive?"

"Yeah isn't it amazing!" Balck Star said happily, but Kid merely shook his head.

"You're not happy we're alive?" Maka asked a little hurt, but yet again Kid shook his head.

"I'm happy you're alright and all, but I just told the king she was dead, I do believe he's on his way right now."

Maka stiffened. "Oh Kid you didn't!""I thought you were dead most symmetrical one!" Kid cried. "Please don't be mad, although I deserve hate and anger on account of my accursed stripes."

"Kid your stripes are cute!" Liz said walking in, freezing at the sight of Soul and Maka.

"It's alive!" Patty shrieked loudly.

"How long until Dad gets here?" Maka asked.

"Not sure, it took us a while but..." Kid started.

"MAKA! MY DEAR MAKA!"

"Oh crap." Maka muttered as she heard thundering footsteps. "You told him I was dead!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Kid asked, when suddenly Spirit was at the door.

"Oh Maka you're, you're alive! Oh my sweet baby girl is alive and ok, and I just love her so very much!" He suddenly glomped her, pushing Soul away from her, Soul looked with a confused expression. Were parents supposed to do this? His never did.

"And you!" Spirit said turning angrily to Kid. "How could you do that to me!"

"Sir when I last saw them their hearts were stopped." said Kid, "It's the truth, ask anyone here."

"They'll all cover for you." Spirit shot back.

"Even Tsubaki?" At that Spirit turned to the maid, everyone knew she had a difficult time lying.

"Were they dead?"

"They were, but now they're alive, you know it's just so confusing!" she yelled with a fit of rage, or at least a Tsubaki fit of rage which she had only once or twice every three years.

"Oh so he's alive?" came, was that a disappointed voice? They turned to see Soul's parents standing in the doorway.

"Soul!" said Wes happily, running forward and hugging his brother.

"Well, go cancel the funeral." said his Dad with a sigh, then he turned to Maka, "You're taking him back to your kingdom right?"

"How could you act like that about your son!" Maka asked angrily.

"How dare you raise your voice to a King!" He shot back.

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that!" Spirit yelled.

"Shut up!" came an angry scream, and then a shatter noise. Everyone turned to see Soul, his hand through his mirror, his hand actaully transformed into the blade once more."Everyone, just shut up."

"Soul what are you?" Maka started when he glared at her, his red eyes seeing right through her as he brandished the blade like a dagger.

"I said shut up."

I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy but hopefully I'll begin updating on more of a schedule now.


	11. We're Going Home Together

Ok, I am in complete writer's block for this story, and I feel like I'm dragging it along with no true plot in mind and it just seems weird, completely against the original intentions I had for this story, so I'm going back to my first idea. I apologize for the last two chapters, I feel like they just really weren't that good and the story is being drawn out and such, I feel like if I read it I'd be extremely disappointed with the last two chapters. So I deleted them, I apologize if anyone wanted to know about that plot, but it just seems to ruin the story. Now, onto the mushy fluff this story began as and I will finish it as!

Everyone stood frozen at Soul, the bright red eyes showing flickers of insanity as the mirror's glass reflected the bright red eyes. Maka however wasn't afraid, she knew Soul would never hurt her, and she smiled softly, getting a confused glance from her father.

"Soul, let's go home." Maka said quietly, of course this was Soul's home, but she meant their new home, a place where they could live away from their parents. She hated her woman loving father, and Soul hated his neglectful parents, to her it seemed to work out perfectly for her. Soul glanced at her, and the hatred in his eyes seemed to melt away, the frown replaced with his soft shark smile. She walked forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arm changed back to normal, before he could lean into the kiss and wrap his own arms around her.

"Eww gross!"

"Patty shut up!" Soul and Maka broke away in surprise, then Soul began laughing and so did Maka, and soon the entire room was filled with laughing. However the Kind and Queen were gone, their absence noticed by Wes, who ran out the door of the room only to discover the two slinking down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" The both jumped, only to turn and give Wes a small sad smile.

"It's best if we go now."

"He doesn't want to see us."

Wes was quiet, he knew that was true, if Soul wanted to start a new life, he'd want to leave his parents behind, the ones who hadn't bothered to truly help their son or believe him. There was no doubt in Wes's mind that Soul hated both of them with all of his heart, and yet."But you're his parents.

"Not anymore." said the King, and with that the two descended, leaving Wes alone, the only one in their family who had truly loved Soul, of course he had, Soul was and always would be his little brother. He walked back into the room, just as the laughter had died down.

"So, are we looking at the next King and Queen?" Black Star asked, "And maybe a little baby?"

"Black Star you idiot my Maka's too pure for that! Right Maka?" Spirit asked, Maka gave Soul an annoyed expression, then turned to her dad.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What does that mean Maka! Do you have dirty thoughts about this boy!"

"Dad!" Maka screeched, and once again the room was filled with laughter.

"So shall we go princess?" Kid asked, "I'm sure everyone in the kingdom will be delighted to hear their princess had finally found a suitable prince.

"You ready Soul?" Maka asked looking at him, Soul smiled.

"Yeah, it's time to leave this hell behind me."

One by one they began to leave the room, until only Soul, Maka, and Wes were left.

"Soul." said Wes, looking at his younger brother. Soul sighed.

"They left didn't they."

"They knew you'd never want to see them."

"Damn right." Soul said.

"Look little bro, take care of yourself alright?" We said with a smile, "And try to keep this princess happy, although that doesn't seem like a hard job." he ruffled Soul's hair, then looked at Maka.

"Take care of my little brother for me, alright?" Maka nodded.

"I don't need a baby sitter." groaned Soul, and they all laughed.

Wes escorted them out, and soon they were in the King's carriage, Maka's still unstable from the accident. Soul and Maka waved goodbye to Wes and he waved back, until the carriage was no more than a spec in the distance. Soul and Maka looked at one another and smile, just as Spirit broke in to say something stupid. After all, they were all in the same carriage.


	12. A Wedding

It was finally the day.

Maka looked at herself in the mirror, the white wedding gown that had once belonged to her mother.

"You look so beautiful Maka." said Tsubaki with a small smile, Tsubaki had of course been chosen to be Maka's maid of honor, and was wearing a lime green dress that complemented her quite nicely.

"You really do Maka, as Kid would say you have perfect symmetry." said Liz rolling her eyes. Liz was wearing a dress identical to her sister's a lavender purple that was meant to well, make her breasts seem a little larger, to Kid it had meant she finally had more symmetry with her sister. She had been chosen to be a bridesmaid.

Patty was humming Here Comes The Bride loudly, swinging her basket of flowers around, she was of course, the flower girl.

"You think Soul will like it?" asked Maka.

"Of course he will silly!" said Patty. "It matches his hair!"

* * *

Soul glanced at the two chosen to be his best man, and whatever other man part was in a wedding.

"You sure I look alright?" he was wearing a tux, a regular black one.

"Perfectly symmetrical." said Kid patting Soul on the shoulder and smirking, his yellow eyes searching for any form of imperfect symmetry. "Now If you'd just let me fix your hair."

"Touch it and I'll bite you." Warned Soul, causing Kid to step back, I mean if some guy with shark teeth threatened to bite you wouldn't you do the same?

"Just kidding." Said Soul rolling his eyes.

"I guess a sense of humor is rare in this kingdom."

"Sure is buddy!" said Black Star placing his arm over Soul's shoulder. He was wearing a sea blue tuxedo to match his hair.

In a weird, gross, manly way the two had bonded over the week Soul had been here doing manly stuff. They'd played videogames, dyed Kid's hair with orange polka dots, burped their ABC's with one bottle of soda, yeah real manly activities.

"You two make an awesome couple! Just like me and Tsubaki." he continued.

Everyone knew the Black Star had proposed to her and Tsubaki had said yes. Of course she would, even if she didn't want to marry him because that was just the way she was.

It seemed all to soon that it was time for the ceremony.

Soul standing at the alter, Justin Law the priest to marry them. Black Star trying hard not to squirm, or twitch, or scream out his name in the most annoying of manners.

It was perfect.

Then Maka walked down the aisle, escorted by Spirit, who had the famous if you dare hurt my baby in any way I'll kill you look on his face. Maka took her spot next to Soul and smiled softly at him and took his hands in hers. He smiled back and they both turned to Justin.

At that moment Spirit burts out sobbing about how he was losing his little baby girl.

"Embarassing." Maka said with a shake of her head.

"Uncool." agreed Soul.

Once he had calmed down the ceremony commenced. Soul was tuning most of it out, until he finally heard the words

"Do you take Maka Albarn as your wife?" Soul nodded.

"I do."

"And do you Maka take Soul Evans to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone cheered. Maka let out a little squeak and pulled away from Soul causing everyone to quiet.

"You bit my lip." She said with a small smile, and laughter burst out among the crowd.

"Cake time!" yelled Black Star and Patty together. Maka and Soul smiled, then kissed once again.

Happiness was finally theirs.


End file.
